Gotta Be You
by Take'CareNigz17
Summary: Elena is an normal teenage girl with a passion for writing, she lives with her father since her mother was diagnosed with lung cancer when she was just 14. Now she has grown up, forced to move to London by her father because of his big promotion, leaving her childhood memoirs and best friend Rose behind. Life seems miserable until she meets these five boys.
1. Author's Note's

_**Vas Happening? Loves!;)**_

_**This Is Going to be my first story That I Will ACTUALLY Finish! L.L.N! ;)**_

_**So I hope you guys love it. if there is any mistakes, errors or whatever, I love constructive criticism. so feel free to comment and give me advice if anything doesn't feel right.  
**_

_**thank you xx 3 3**_


	2. I Don't Want To Leave This All Behind!

_**Elena Sanchez is my name, I'm 17 years old, I have blackish – brownish wavy hair that goes to my shoulders with bright emerald green eyes that compliment my face.**_

_**5'4 is not that tall but its average, I got it from my mum and I have light brown skin from my dad's side of the family.**_

_**I have dimples that I feel so self-conscious about because they look like I have two dug out holes in my face. I'm a lil chubby in my opinion even though everyone else thinks I'm a twig and I have glasses but I don't wear them because it looks like it makes me look stupid and goofy looking. (though occasionally I wear them when I read)**_

_**I have an Italian and British bloodline from both sides of my families, I have only one best friend who I deeply trust and I've known for practically my whole life. Her name is Rose Hernandez.**_

_**So you know Rose's full name, she is my age. 17. She has dark chocolate hair that goes all the down near her butt. It's hard to look after but it doesn't bother her at all.**_

_**She was adopted from birth, she had a twin brother but her parents could only have enough money to support and care one child so they gave Rose up. She has an Irish background so you know she would have the accent.**_

* * *

I'm not entirely happy about moving to London, I'll be leaving my best friend Rose behind and without her I'm like nothing. We do everything together, ever since my mother died she was always there for me. Mainly the reason of my father and I leaving Canterbury is because of his BIG promotion he earned last month.

I finished packing the last of my belongings last night. The last thing I packed into that small moving box was a picture of Rose and I in our pink fairy dresses when we were around 5 holding whisks after making cookies with her foster mum Julie.

I looked up turning around scoping the room for anything else that I hope to not leave behind in this house of memoirs. I couldn't see anything, just a blank, plain room with a wooden floor.

I sighed walking down the corridor, down the stairs and outside to the car where my dad was packing our things in the trunk. I walked beside him, slid my box into the left over space in the car and looked at him hoping not to breakdown in tears. I said softly "Dad I don't want to leave, what about Rose?...what about mum?, she was raised in this house, she brought me up in this home…just because she is gone doesn't mean this old house doesn't mean anything to her or our family".

Soon letting a tear shed from my eye as I felt my dad wrap his arms around me, I heard him take a deep breath and he said in a calm tone "Lenny, I know this may seem difficult, leaving Rose behind and this house…I know your mother and you were brought up here…I don't want to leave either, leaving the first house your mother and I bought hurts me but we have to move, my boss is depending on me with this new job I have received and I can't let him down".

He let his arms slip away from me as he walked away to the driver's side continuing "And I don't want to hear anything else Lenny, I know it's hard but you'll make new friends…maybe if Rose's parents let her she can stay for a bit when we have settled in" and he slid into the car slamming the door shut.

I wiped my tears away from my eyes, it hurts me that were leaving all of THIS behind. This is my home, its apart of me. And my father talks about it like it's nothing, does he know it's about of mum as well?...of course he does all he is doing is just thinking of himself and his job.

I sighed walking into the house, grabbing the house keys from the old kitchen bench where I used to read with mum. I still have flashbacks of her and I having those great times we had together before she was diagnosed with leukemia. I fiddled with the keys starting to walk out of the house, I grabbed the doorknob and pulled it. But before I shut the door, I let go of the knob, pressed my three fingers to my lips kissing them softly and pressed them on the front door frame.

I smiled a little, remembering the best memories of my life here. I held the knob again and closed the front door. I locked the door and turned looking at my dad with no emotion. I got tired of looking at him so I looked down and started walking to the car.

"Lenny!" I heard Rose cry out to me from down the street, I turn around and see her running up the hill along the footpath. I looked at my dad who was fiddling with his cell phone, he gave me a head nod signaling me, so I took off down the street towards Rose and threw my arms around her hugging her tightly. I felt her grip tight around me and I said almost in tears "I'll call every night I promise you that".

I could hear her soft cries, "You better promise, I'm going to miss you so much…your like my sister and you know that from the heart". I swallowed a hard lump in my throat and let go of her, I looked at her face and you could tell she was on the verge of having a meltdown.

"I know Rose, I don't want to leave you either…you're always going to be my sister, we've been like that since we were 2…my father said if your parents say if it's alright you can stay for a little bit when we have settled in at our new house".

Her eyes light up and she said a little excited "well that's better than not seeing you at all…I guess". I heard my father honk the horn, I turned around and he tapped his watch on his left wrist. I rolled my eyes and looked at Rose, I could feel my tears well up in my eyes and I said with my lip quivering "Bye Rosey".

I took a deep breathe, she started to cry harder and then we both threw our arms around each other and hugged for about a minute. My father honked again, so I let go of her and ran to the car, sliding into the passenger seat.

I look up through the wind screen and see Rose crying, she waves and turns around slowly walking back down the hill to her house. My dad starts the car's engine up and starts driving off, I quickly turn around twisting the top half of my body facing the other direction and watch as our house slowly disappears from my sight.

I turned back around, facing the front, I slid my headphones in my ears and started listening to mine and my mum's favorite song "Will You Be There by Michael Jackson". We would be singing it every day and every night, she would deliberately play it on the CD player just to bring the mood up in the room if any of us were down. And that's one of the things I missed about her.

I looked at my dad and asked curiously "How long will this drive take?", he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and said focusing on the road "About an hour and a half love…it's not that much of a drive, so sit back and relax".

I rolled my eyes, leaning against the passenger seat and closed my eyes. I heard my father say "We have to stop at the real estate…too drop off the house keys first then we will be on our way to our new house".

He smiled and then took a left down the street to the real estate agency. He put the car in park, grabbed the keys from my grip and ran into the real estate. Ten minutes later he finally runs back out but with a women after him, I swear it made me mad.

Is he seriously thinking of replacing mum?, believe me he better not be because he would know how pissed off I would be. He was smiling when he jumped back into the driver's seat again, I glared at the women as dad backed out of the parking lot.

She looked at me, rolled her eyes and walked back into the office again. I looked at dad for about three seconds in disbelief and looked away out the passenger side window, I closed my eyes and just let my dad and our car take me away from my home.


	3. New Friend

**_Elena's P.O.V (Still)_**

**_Sorry It's Mainly Elena's POV Right Now, I'm Going To Add More POV's In Next Chapter :) xx  
_**

* * *

I could feel the bumps in the road as we drove along the highway. I felt the car jump into a dint in the road and my head went smash into the car window.

I pulled away holding my forehead feeling the pain, I looked at my father and saw he was just smiling to himself just focused on the road.

I adjusted myself in the car seat, turning my attention to my dad. "You're not thinking about that woman are you?" I said annoyed raising my left brow.

He turned his head giving me a quick glance and then looked back at the road again. "Listen Len-" my father started before I cut him off with an angry tone "How could you?...you forgot about her haven't you?...it's only been 4 years and you forgot mum!". He sighed and said calmly "Lenny jus-", but I interrupted him again.

"No you listen!...you make me move to London...LEAVING Rose, my most treasured memories in that house and most importantly you took me away from the one place that reminded me of mum!...now your forgetting her!" I roared at him.

He pulled to a stop slamming his foot on the brakes making us both jolt forward and he looked at me seriously "Lenny stop yelling at me!, I have never forgotten your mother, how could you think I would forget her!, she was my first love, it tore me apart when she left us, remember how I wouldn't speak to anyone including you!...that's how broken inside I was! And now you're yelling at me about me forgetting her! Do you know how much that hurts me when my own and ONLY daughter who is what?...seventeen…thinks I forgot her mother!...now I don't want to hear about this again…do you hear me?".

I glared at him, crossed my arms and looked away turning my whole body away from him. "Yeah whatever dad" I said annoyed and then I suddenly felt the car come back to life and my father start driving again.

Ten minutes passed in the car. Silence.

He unexpectedly laughs softly and says calmly looking at me "You're so much like your mother".

I rolled my eyes, laid back again unfolding my arms and then realized I left my music on. I slid one of my headphones in my left ear. I smiled familiarizing the song, it was the song that my mum would get pissed at because dad would constantly play it over and over again. She would literally yell at him to turn the shit off.

I couldn't blame her, I hated the song too and we would both go crazy at dad for it too. I looked down at my iPhone and changed the song. I slipped the phone into my pocket and bent down pulling my little brown leather bag on my lap. I pulled out the shortbread biscuits I made that my mum used to make every Thursday night.

I smiled, opened the zip lock bag and pulled out a biscuit before munching on it. I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw my father looking at the biscuit in my hand. I shook my head laughing at him, I pulled another biscuit out and shoved it right in his mouth.

I pulled my hand away and rested my elbow on the middle part of the car, resting my left cheek in my palm looking up at my dad smiling. He munches the biscuit, looks at me smiling quick, looks at the road and pinches my cheek.

He laughs, swallows the food and says "Thanks baby girl…you know…when you do that?...you look like your mother". I laugh sitting up against the passenger seat and say "You always say that".

He smiles looking at me and said "Because it's true", I smiled loving how he says that. It makes me happy to know that everyone thinks that I'm like my mother. Because she was a great person when she was alive, everybody knew it too.

For the rest of the trip, my dad and I would just listen to the Rolling Stones. He loves Mick Jagger, he is like his idol, he pulls of the best impressions of him and he can dance like him too.

He makes me laugh constantly when acts stupid, but like he is my father of course it's natural for them to do that.  
I felt the car turn to a left into a street, I look outside my car window, the sky is dark, the stars are out to say hello but something catches my eye. I see this nice, modern small house. Nothing fancy just a simple house. It sort of looks like our old home, I give my famous "you fucking serious" look at my dad and he laughs at my reaction.

He parks the car in front of the house behind the moving truck. He quickly gets out and runs to the back of the car opening up the trunk. I get out of the car grabbing my bag, I slam the car door and walk to the car standing next to my dad.

"Dad, I'm going to pick my room" I laugh out running inside. I could hear my dad say something but I couldn't make out what he said. I shrugged it off, ran upstairs and found a room. But it wasn't exactly a room it was basically an….attic. but I loved it and I knew it was perfect for me.

I smiled proud of the room and ran down the stairs outside. I find my father talking to this guy my age with bleached blonde hair, I walked closer and my father looked at me making the stranger turn around and look at me.

My eyes widened when I saw his face, he looked so beautiful. If I can say that for a guy, he had crystal blue eyes, pale skin and looked a bit taller than me by…a couple of inches. And when he smiled at me, my heart melted instantly. He had his own unique style to his clothing, your average denim jeans, black vans, a red tight polo shirt that hugged his torso with a grey jack wills hoodie.

I half smiled back and my father says "Niall this is my daughter Elena, Elena this is Niall our next door neighbor". Niall smiles and says in a thick Irish accent "Hey love", "Hey" I replied back as my smile started to grow across my face.

He held his hand out and I took it gently shaking a hello. I quickly let go of his hand and looked at my dad "So dad, I found my room". My dad smiled at me glancing at Niall and said happily "Well let's get your stuff into your room so you can start".

I walked away to the back of the car opening up the boot, I grabbed three small boxes of mine and piled them up on top of each other. Out the corner of my eye, I see a shadow from the streetlight nearby, I look up to see Niall giving me a grin.

He picked up one of my big boxes, smiling at me and said kindly "Here let me help you with these boxes" and carried the big box to the front of the house before jogging back to the trunk again for another.

"Oh thanks" I said whilst smiling and carried my small boxes to my room, as I climbed up the ladder to my room, I felt something slip off my neck and fall onto the ground. But I just shrugged it off forgetting the thought. I slipped through the manhole with the boxes and placed under the window where my bed is going to be.

I looked through the window to the boot of the car hoping to see Niall there. But he wasn't there, I looked everywhere at the front of the house and couldn't see him at all. I heard a grunt coming up the ladder, I walked to the entrance and saw Niall climbing up balancing the box in one arm.

I smiled grabbing the large box from his hold and shoved it to where the others were placed. "Thanks lass…and nice room haha" he said smiling looking around the room observing it.

I nodded half smiling and said ripping the tape of my large box "It's a bit dusty but I'll give it a good clean up", Niall laughed, walking to one of the small boxes of mine and ripped the tape off of all of them.

"Can someone help me with these boxes down here!" I hear my father yell from the bottom level of the house. I rolled my eyes smiling, stood up and climbed down the ladder, running down the stairs to my dad. I grabbed two large boxes and carried them up the stairs without trouble.

I'm not entirely surprised considering I used to lift weights for exercise every morning at the gym back in Canterbury. Niall poked his head out through the manhole, grabbed hold of one of the large boxes and placed it near the other side of the room.

I pushed the large box that I was holding onto through the hole and climbed up into my room. "How could you do that?...I could barely hold onto one climbing up the stairs!" Niall said surprised, I laughed and said whilst sitting cross legged on the ground "I used to lift weights for exercise every morning back in Canterbury".

"Here is your bookcase Len! The moving men are going to set up your room!" my dad yelled from the kitchen downstairs. Five big men climbed up through the entrance with parts of furniture. I shrugged and turned around standing up starting to fix up my pillowcases and blankets.

I started ripping off all the tape off all of the moving boxes, Niall climbed down the ladder and brought up all of my moving boxes with my dad whilst I started unpacking things.

"I've noticed your Irish" I said kindly, Niall looked up at me and said softly "I've always known love" then laughed. I smiled towards him, "Lenny here are your cloth bags!" my dad called from the bottom of the ladder.

I started walking to the entrance of the attic, "Here let me get them" Niall said sweetly, as he walked to the hole and grabbed the two bags and flung them over his shoulder.

I caught one in one arm but the other landed on the floor near my leg, "Thanks" I said calmly, I tore the bags open and started to fold and pack them away in the clothes draw.

"Anythi-" Niall began but was interrupted by a Irish accented woman "Niall come home now!". He groaned and said apologetically "I'm sorry, I have to go…maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow if you're going to Ursuline and hopefully we can hang tomorrow after school with my friends somewhere".

I nodded smiling liking the thought "Sure…I'd love to", he smile grew bigger and climbed down through the hole. I could hear him run out of the house. I quickly ran to my window, looking out and seeing him walk into his home next door.

I smiled to myself, turned around on my heel and started chewing on my lips. I walked back to my dresser and started packing my clothes in again.

An hour later, my room was completely furnished and everything was intact. I looked around the room smiling feeling proud of myself, I grabbed the duster and started dusting the walls and window from cob webs and dust bunnies.

I started to feel exhausted and more exhausted by the minute, I look towards my bed and threw myself on it. Surprisingly it's quite comfortable, I began to feel my eyes slowly closing and then I fell asleep.


	4. First Day at School

_Still Continuing From Elena's POV_

I woke up after instantly hearing the noise of clanking of pots and pans downstairs in the kitchen. I opened my eyes slowly yawning at the same time and sat up looking outside my window. The sunlight beaming through the window in my face blinding me.

I couldn't see a thing until I lifted my hand up hovering over my face blanking out the sunlight. I blinked a couple of times trying to get my eyesight back and I looked around the room. I could still hear the clanking and banging coming from downstairs, I stood up from my bed stretching my arms out and walked to the man hole.

I slipped through landing on my feet crouching a little, I straightened up and walked downstairs into the kitchen finding my father dressed and ready just fixing up the last parts of the kitchen. I shook my head and laughed, he looked up at me smiling and said "Morning love".

"Morning dad" I said whilst yawning, I walked to him kissed his forehead making my way to the bench and looked around, everything was completely done. I looked at my father confused, "I stayed up all night darling" he says smiling.

I nodded, "But you look all energized and everything…aren't you tired dad?" I say whilst pouring some already made hot coffee in my favorite mug before drinking it. My father grabbed his briefcase, kissed the top of my head and said "You remembered our talk about the school you're going to or do I have to explain it again".

I put my coffee down on the kitchen bench and said looking in my coffee mug "I remember dad…just go to work! everything will be fine".

I looked up at him smiling, he smiled back and walked towards the door. When he opened it, Niall was standing there with his backpack over his shoulder and his hand up looking like he was about to knock. My father moved aside and said laughing "She is in the kitchen lad", scooted passed him, slipped into his car and drove off down the street. He was wearing a pale blue hoodie, blue and red plaited shirt, black skinny jeans and white supra shoes.

I quickly looked down at my coffee and took another sip, I could feel the warmth slipping down my throat. I licked my lips and I could hear Niall's footsteps as he was walking into the kitchen, I looked up at him slightly smiling and said "Morning Niall". He laughed walking to the tool next to me and sat down facing in my direction.

I got up without eye contact, walked to the sink and washed my mug out. I could feel his stare on me as I walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs. I turned around looking at him curiously and asked laughing "Not being rude or anything…but why are you here?".

Niall smiled, hopped off the seat and walked towards me leaning on the stairway post. "I thought I could show you around the school, your father came over earlier talking to my mum, I overheard him saying that you were coming to the same school as me".

I laughed, leaned on the stairway post with my back and said smiling "Thanks…I guess I'll be down in ten haha", I ran upstairs, up the ladder to my room and picked out my clothes for the day. I carried them downstairs to the bathroom, grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard, closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on.

As I stripped down, I could hear singing coming from downstairs, I paused for a second and continued listening…realizing it was Niall. I smiled at the sound of his voice, then jumped under the warm water and started washing myself.

I could hear his voice getting louder as I was in the shower. I recognized the song he was singing, Forever Young by Alphaville. It's one of my favorite songs, I started to mouth the words as he sang and eventually I hopped out of the shower, turned the knob off and dried myself up.

I grabbed my undies and bra and slipped them on, I snatched my favorite black skinny jeans off the towel rack and slipped them on. I looked around trying to find my red, brown and blue aztec woolen jacket and white singlet.

I moved the laundry box forward and saw them scrunched up behind the box. I picked them up and slipped them on.I brushed my hair and threw it up in a high messy ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Niall standing there leaning on the staircase railing, he looked up smiling at me.

I smiled back before I ran climbing up my bedroom ladder grabbing my black Ken Griffey Nike shoes and socks, I sat on my bed and slipped them both on.

I looked outside my bedroom window and noticed the dark cloudy sky, I heard Niall shout form downstairs "Elena hurry up we will miss the bus!". I snapped out of my focus and slipped my shoes on, I grabbed my brown leather bag and took off down the ladder, downstairs to Niall who was standing by the front door.

I ran down the stairs seeing the house keys my father left for me on the couch, I quickly grabbed them slipping them in my pocket and jumped out the front door landing on my two feet. I heard Niall laugh making me turn around, I smiled at him and then I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Okay we have about fifteen minutes to get the bus stop…normally takes me half an hour to walk there so we better leave quick" Niall said walking passed me through the front gate. I locked front door and ran out of the front yard, closing the gate behind me.

Niall and I started walking down the footpath at a fast pace, getting to know each other along the way to the bus stop. It turns out we have a lot in common, our favorite food is Nandos, we love to sing, he owns a guitar and we both suck at piano.

He also told me that he was a twin, when I mean was he has never seen her. It actually got me thinking for a second but I couldn't think it was possible considering Rose's hair is a dark chocolate brown not a bleached blonde.

When we reached the bus stop, the bus arrived just as we sat down under the shelter next to the bus stop post. I pulled out my money as I stepped up on the first step, I handed it to the bus driver, he grunted at me giving me a filthy look like he hated my guts.

I raised both of my eyebrows, walked through the isle of the bus. I could feel everyone stare at me, but I just ignored them and sat at the back the second row down.

I looked up at the window, out the corner of my eye I saw Niall walking towards me. I looked at him smiling a little, moving closer to the window and he sat down beside me setting his bag on his lap. "My mate Liam catches the bus with me on here, he normally sits where your sitting but I honestly don't think he will mind love, he is really nice not like those bastards that yell at you to get the fuck off out of their seats" Niall said looking at me laughing, I laughed along with him and then the bus took off down the street.

I felt my phone vibrate in my bag, I sat my bag on my lap unzipping the front, pulling out my phone. I looked at the screen and read a text message from Rose, I realized I forgot to call her.

Like I had promised her.

She hates it when I break her promises. Come to think of it. She hates it when anyone breaks a promise they make to her. I opened up the message and read "You forgot to call me last night Lenny! :(".

I also hated making her upset, I promised to call her and I broke that promise.

I replied back "I'm so sorry love, I PROMISE...PROMISE on my life that I will call you tonight or after school, I was just caught up in unpacking I'm so sorry babe :( please forgive me!".

I slid my phone back into my pocket, I felt so bad for letting her down, I looked outside at the passing houses beginning to chew my bottom lip. I felt Niall tap my shoulder, I turned my head and looked at him. "You okay Elena?" he asked concerned.

I nodded, pursed my lips and said with no emotion "It's nothing Niall don't worry", I looked down at my bag and started playing with the ends of my hair.

"In my eyes it seems like you have got something on your mind, something that's annoying you" Niall said shifting his body facing me, I looked up at his face, I took a deep breath and said quietly "Yeah I do, but don't worry about it I'm absolutely fine", I fake smiled at him showing my teeth and then the bus stopped.

I heard footsteps coming towards us, "Who is sitting in my spot Nialler?" I heard a British guy say assuming it was Niall's friend Liam, Niall laughed and said whilst smiling "This is my new friend Elena". I felt Niall nudge me and I looked up at Liam. He had light brown short hair, fairly tall, dark chocolate brown eyes and his smile was just breath taking.

He was wearing a tight three quarter sleeve shirt, plain black skinny jeans with a simple black belt holding them up around his hips, with a pair of low white converse. I smiled warmly towards him, he smiled holding his hand out "I'm Liam, Liam Payne and you must be Elena haha".

I took his hand, we both shook on the greeting and he sat down in front of us. He sat leaning against the window, turned his body facing us and said smiling "So where you from love?", I smiled at him and said shyly "Canterbury, it's only an hour and a half drive out of town". Liam nodded, biting his bottom lip with a thinking look and said smiling "Never been there haha".

I laughed along with him and said "It's not a very popular town to visit, there's only about a couple thousand people", Liam's eyebrows raised up and he said surprised "Really?, wow not very populated haha".

I smiled, turned my head at Niall and he is just looking at me smiling, I couldn't help but blush madly and turn my attention to the window looking outside. I heard Liam laugh and I glanced up at him, I smiled a little and then I felt in itch in my throat and coughed.

I felt Niall's hand touch the middle of my back, "You okay Elena?" Niall said with a little worry, I looked at him covering my mouth with my hand. I uncovered my mouth, coughed again in my shirt and then took a breath in deep.

"So tell me about yourself Elena?" I heard Liam say as he moved onto his knees, leaning on his arms on the back of his seat. I looked up at him and began to speak "Well, I'm the only child in my family, my full name is Elena May Sanchez, my favorite color is red, I love the guitar, I suck at piano no doubt about it, I love singing, HUGE fan of writing and…I am Italian and British" I finished with an innocent smile.

Liam cheekily grinned at Niall then back at me, "You two have a lot of things in common except, he is Irish and his favorite colour is blue haha".

He sat himself back down and pulled his phone out and started texting. I sat back against my seat, I slid my headphones in my ears and pressed play listening to "Happiness by Alexis Jordan". It's one of my favorite songs right now. I honestly can't stop listening to it, I remember I looked up on my itunes after I plugged it in and the plays was over five thousand. But that was a month ago, god knows how much more plays it has now.

* * *

_**Niall's POV**_

I just can't help but look at Elena, every time she talks it's like her voice just chimes in my ears and I just want to listen to her. Her smile is to die for and my heart just melts, she is so honest, you can tell she is a good listener and she's into the same sort of stuff as I am.

"Niall, you like her don't you?" Liam said to me smirking whilst looking at Elena, I looked at him and laughed "What makes you say that?". Liam raised his left brow and said seriously "Well why do you keep staring at her like that?, when she talks you look at her like your so into what she is saying...even though she is quite beautiful, you're eyes are like stuck on her whenever she is just looking around".

I shook my head denying what Liam said, I glanced at Elena then back at Liam and said "I'm just…being a good listener, a friend…even though yes she is beautiful doesn't mean I like her like that, I only met her last night Liam haha".

Liam rolled his eyes laughing and then went back to texting Danielle. "What?" I asked Liam confused and he just waved his hand in my face. I moved my head back and just rested against my seat.

* * *

_**Liam's POV**_

I glanced up at Niall whilst holding my phone, every thirty seconds he glances at Elena. Bullshit, he does like her, he may have met her last night but still you can tell he is starting to like her.

I felt my phone vibrate, I looked down at my phone screen and read my girlfriend Danielle's text. "Babe, meet me outside at the back of the school under our tree :) 3", I smiled at her text and replied "Ok babes ;) meet you there, we're close to the school, only about five minutes".

I slipped my phone back in the front pocket of my bag and laid back against the window just waiting to get to school so I can see my love.


	5. I Hate Being The Center Of Attention!

_**Elena's POV**_

I felt the bus pull to a stop, I opened my eyes and saw we were at the school. Every building was brick, not like my old school back in my hometown, those buildings were modern with painted wood planks but these buildings looked centuries old.

I stood up flinging my bag over my shoulder and walked passed Niall hopping off the bus. I felt people pushing against me trying to get passed so I just moved to the far left beside the school sign and looked around the school.

Everyone was staring at me, I hated being the center of attention, and I looked up at all the unfamiliar faces closing my eyes trying to relax myself. I started to look around trying to find Niall. I felt someone grab my upper arm lightly, I shot my eyes open, jerking back but saw Liam holding my arm making me calm a little.

"If you're looking for Niall, he is over there by the lamppost there trying to find YOU haha, come on" Liam said humorously, I giggled and we both walked to Niall. Niall was facing the other way, I tapped his shoulder and he spun right around, when he saw me he instantly smiled.

I smiled back and said "So where do we go now Niall?", he took my wrist lightly and pulled me inside the school to the front office. Liam following us, I stood at the front desk and an old women about 50 looked up at me with a black pen and said "Yes love?".

"Umm I'm new here, my name is Elena Rodriquez?" I said nervously, she turned around to a filing cabinet, opened the drawer and started flipping through the files. I looked at Niall and he was just standing there playing with his phone.

I looked back at the old office assistant and she handed me a timetable for my classes, a map of the school, locker combination and a school diary.

"Here you go love, hope you have a wonderful first day here at Ursuline High School" she smiled warmly at me as I walked away down the hall looking down at the map of the school. "Elena just going to my locker to get my stuff, I'll come find you" Niall said jogging past me smiling.

There's something about him.

* * *

_**Liam's POV**_

After I saw Elena walking down the hallway of the locker area and Niall take off jogging towards his locker, I took off down the hall outside the building. I ran to the back of the school to our tree where I saw my beautiful Danielle. I smiled looking at her, her insane curly hair tamed down, so it was in small waves flew crazily in the wind. She was wearing a long black shirt, with the words "love peace life" in tie dye, navy blue skinny jeans and of course, her unique closed in lime green high heels with pink zigzags. She had a crazy, but unique style. I guess that's why I fell in love with the loser herself.

I ran behind the tree dropping my bag along the way, I hid there smiling at her as she looked around and crept slowly up the tree and onto the branch she was standing right under.

I spread my fingers out, slowly pressing my hand on her soft hair. She flinched and quickly turned around backing away freaked out until she saw me…she smiled. "Li Li!" she cried, grabbing my arm pulling me down from the tree.

"Poppet!" I said smiling, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me, smiling I kissed her softly. I felt her kiss back, her hand holding my cheek, she pulled away rested her chin on my chest looking up at me smiling. I looked down in her chocolate brown eyes smiling back and then peck her nose sweetly.

I just love kissing that face of hers. She is beautiful and the best part is she knows it. I locked my fingers together intertwining them, crushing her against me and started swaying us lightly side to side almost dancing under the tree.

"I tried calling you last night baby, did you fall asleep early?" Danielle smiled resting her cheek on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and said smiling resting my chin on her hair "Yeah-excuse-".

She nodded a little closing her eyes slowly, I could feel her slow breathing and her heartbeat against my chest. I smiled slipping my hand into the back of her hair, playing with it as she rested against me. I closed my eyes slowly, listening to her calm breathing and continued swaying.

* * *

**_Niall's POV_**

I pressed in my locker combination and quickly threw my books in my locker. I slipped my bag into the top part grabbing out my first period classes books. I felt someone nudge me into my neighbors locker making a little cut on my forehead.

I winced at the pain, feeling a trickle of blood slide down the side of my head onto my left cheek. "Oh god! Niall you okay?, here" Sarah smiled handing me a tissue from her pocket.

I nodded grabbing the tissue from her grip pressing it on my head "Thanks Sarah" I said smiling, I wiped the side of my face clearing the blood and then threw it on top of everyone's lockers without anyone noticing.

I quickly slammed my locker making my way back to Elena with my stuff.

* * *

**_Elena's POV_**

I saw the corner of the school diary and looked at the cover, I flipped my bag in front of me unzipping the middle part and slipped my diary in. I zipped the bag up, threw it back over my shoulder again and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

I looked around at the lockers people were standing at, I completely forgot about Niall and Liam until I saw Niall jump out of nowhere beside me. I jumped a little, I put my hand to my chest, laughing, I looked at him and said "You scared the shit out of me Niall!".

He laughed and said proud "That's something about me you've just figured out haha", I smiled shaking my head and looked around at the lockers. I was trying to find the locker number 4562. I was getting close, I think because I saw the number 4534.

"Still haven't found your locker?" Niall said laughing, I looked at him smiling and nodded my head.

I kept on walking trying to find my locker with Niall trailing along my side. I looked beside a preppy cheerleader and saw the locker 4562 on the front, I slowly pushed my way passé her walking to my locker looking down at my combination paper to memorize it.

I looked up again, thinking and mouthing the combination to myself trying to remember it, I turned to Niall who was looking me and noticed a small cut on the side of his face above his left brow.

My eyes widened a little and I said lightly touching the wound with my index finger "Oh my god! how did that happen?". He shrugged, looking down and said quietly "Someone shoved me into a locker…but I'm still alive love haha". I half smiled not very convinced that he was okay, I raised an eyebrow at him and turned around back to my locker.

I looked up at the built-in keypad and typed in my passcode. I could feel the blonde cheerleader stare at me like she was going to rip my eyes out of my head, I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, shifting my body away from her an inch or more feeling a little uncomfortable by her vibe.

I heard a beeping noise and my locker door swung open, my eyes widened in surprise, I've never seen this advanced technology before. I have seen mobile phones, laptops and all that shit but not a locker that has a security keypad built into it and that swings open after being activated.

My eyes automatically widened after looking into my locker and seeing all these new textbooks, I slipped my bag into the top part of the locker and pulled out each book. The covers looked so new unlike what books we have back in Canterbury.

Those books were nearly destroyed by the rips and tears on the sides and the spine. I flipped the book over and studied the back.

I flew through the pages of the book and slid it back in. I unzipped my bag hoping to pull out my pencil case, but in my bag was bare, I realized I left my pencil case at home in the top drawer of my bedside table.

I honestly don't know how I could have forgotten the damn thing.

I slammed my head lightly on my locker shelf and groaned in frustration. I quickly took another look in my bag just to make sure and I definitely left it at home, I felt like such an idiot.

"What are you looking for?" Niall asked puzzled, I glanced at him and said "I forgot my pencil case…I feel like such an idiot".

He shook his head laughing, reached into his backpack from the side pulling out his blue pen "Here you can use this for the day love" Niall said handing me his pen, I held onto the pen looking up at him smiling "Thanks but won't you need it?".

Niall shook his head smiling staring into my eyes.

I stared back into his holding the stare for quite some time. Out of nowhere a loud ringing came breaking the tension between me and Niall.

I looked away grabbing my books, timetable and slammed my locker shut. I looked at my timetable upside down by accident, Niall took it from me slowly and twisted it up the right way.

I bit my upper lip looking down embarrassed, he smirked and leaned on the locker next to me looking over my shoulder reading my timetable.

He smiled widely and said looking up at me excitedly "Your in my homeroom, here follow me" he gave me back my sheet of paper and pulled me to this classroom by my hand.

As he walked in holding my hand, everyone turned and stared at me, including these boys at the back who Niall walked and sat down next to. I looked at them both. One of the boys was shorter than the other, with mousy brown 'sex-hair', he was very tanned and very fit, his eyes shone like the ocean, they were that blue. The other had pale dark skin, with the most exotic features. His black hair was styled into a tall quiff, his warm chocolate brown eyes were comforting. He looked like a male model, he was beautiful.

I looked down at the polished wooden floor and walked to the teacher's desk. I looked up at him slowly, I looked closely at his name tag reading "Mr. Moore". He looked up at me with his blue beady eyes and smiled "Ahh you're the new student…Miss?", "Elena Sanchez?" I answered back quietly, as he stood up I moved back giving myself some space from this stranger.

"We have a new student today! Her name is Elena Sanchez, say hello!" he said cheerfully, it kind of made me feel like I wanted to just die right on the spot. The class groaned and said in a low tone except for Niall "Hello Elena!". I snickered a little at Niall looking down biting my bottom lip.

I hated attention. Always have. Mr. Moore smiled at me and said in a whispered tone "May you tell us about yourself?", I shook my head with my eyes widen. He laughed "Alright then, we know how we get on our first day at a new school, hmmm you may sit between Louis and Zayn at the back".

He pointed to the two boys who were looking at me as I walked in before. I walked slowly to the back of the classroom and sat down in my place.

I could feel all eyes staring at me including from the boys next to me. I just wanted to run away, back home. I don't want to be here, I don't know anyone except for one person!.

Who actually I barely knew. But I consider him my friend.

Please god take me back home! I pleaded in my thought before I slammed my head on my arms covering my face up from everybody. I know this is going to be a rough day for me.

Just wait and see.


	6. You Look So Alike From Her!

**_Elena's POV_**

I felt something light and hard hitting my head, I lifted my face up looking down I saw a piece of scrunched up paper. I picked up the paper ball looking around the room and my eyes met Niall. I glanced up at the teacher making sure he wasn't looking in my direction and started to unfold it quietly.

"On your left is Zayn and your right Louis they are my best mates :)" I read the message on the paper smiling, I looked up at Niall and nodded a little. I scrunched it up again stuffing it in my pocket looking up pretending to pay attention to the teacher.

I could feel the stares of everyone in the classroom around me. I just looked straight ahead trying to avoid the attention I'm getting but it's bugging me. I hated the feeling of being in this new school and having to be stared at like I was this new toy.

I started chewing the inside of my right cheek and licking my lips moist again after I felt them go dry from the hot air coming from the air conditioner. I could hear them whispering about me, I just felt like running out of this classroom and taking the next bus back to Canterbury.

I sighed irritated starting to play with my jacket collar, I rested my cheek on my freezing cold fist and just started clicking my nails on the desk with my opposite hand.

Ten minutes of boredom passed and the bell finally rang. I jumped up quick grabbing my books hoping to be the first one out of the classroom. The teacher waved his hand dismissing us and I just bolted out the door.

Without looking I knocked someone over into the ground. A boy. I got off him quick not really taking a real good look at him, my eyes widened and I said apologetically "Oh god!, I'm so sorry". I stepped back giving him some room.

I looked down not really wanting to give any eye contact because I was that embarrassed. I saw him stand up steadily and him taking a few steps back, I knew he was looking at me I could feel his stare.

"Just watch where you're going next time!" He said stressed, I looked up at him studying the way he looks. He looks to perfect, mop of chocolate brown curls, green eyes, toned thin body and a smirk revealing his perfect dimples.

"I-I'm sorry" I looked down picking up my books, I could hear everyone rushed pass me pushing and shoving their way out. I heard Niall's and this unfamiliar voice assuming it's probably one of his mates from our home room.

I looked up at the boy I knocked over and he is just looking at me annoyed. I backed away from him accidently bumping into Niall, I moved to the side away from him, I looked up at him and looked back down at the dirty, cold wooden floor.

"Hey Haz!" Louis shouts smiling big, he wraps his arms around the boy who I think hates me now for smashing him into the cold, hard floor.

Haz I presume wraps his arms around Louis and says in a low, depressed tone "Hey Lou". Niall smiles at me and then looks at Haz shouting "Harry!" in an excited tone and hugs him.

The one with the sexy styled quiff hair stands beside me smiling down at me, I look up at him half smiling and he said softly "Hey I'm Zayn" taking my hand shaking it.

I shook his hand slowly looking at him, "Nice to meet you, I'm Elena but I bet you already know that haha". I smile pulling my hand away and I look up at Niall, Louis and Harry. Niall and Louis are messing around with Harry but all Harry is doing is glancing at me awkwardly.

* * *

_**Zayn's P.O.V**_

When I looked at Elena, she reminded me of someone VERY familiar. I looked at her more, studying her facial features and I noticed Harry looking at her a little intimidated, which made me confused until it hit me. She looks like his girlfriend Louisa, but obviously more stylish and sexier in my opinion but I can tell she isn't my type of girl.

The way Harry is staring at Elena is quite weird, I honestly don't understand why he is looking at her like that. He isn't smiling or having fun with Nialler and Lou who are practically laughing and hugging him.

Something is up. But What?

* * *

**_Elena's P.O.V_**

The way Harry is looking at me makes me feel so uncomfortable. Have I started drama already at school and I haven't reached first period yet? GREAT! JUST FUCKING PERFECT! My first day and shit has already gone down between this guy I only just met by me tackling him to the ground and me.

I take a little look at Zayn, he had a thinking sort of face on and he said curiously "Harry you okay?". Niall and Louis stop hugging him, they look at him and see his focus on me.

"Harry, why you staring at Elena like that?" Niall asked moving away from Harry walking to my side, l licked my lips moist and kept looking at Harry. He shrugged and walked off down the hall with Louis taking off after him trying to make sure he is okay. I sighed and just took off to my locker leaving the three boys behind.

* * *

_**Niall's P.O.V**_

I know something is up with Harry, the way he was looking at Elena just looked like it was sending shivers down her spine. I wonder what happened to him, he looks so depressed…did his cat die?...who knows but Lou will tell us after he goes and finds out from Harry himself.

I look at Zayn confused and he looks back at me and shrugs saying puzzled "I don't know, so don't ask me". I looked away from him, looked to my side finding Elena gone. I looked down both hallways and she wasn't in any of them.

I looked ta Zayn nudging his shoulder and said in a low tone "I'll be back", I took off down the hallway and a left and down by the end of the corridor I see Elena walking to her locker.

* * *

**_Elena's P.O.V_**

When I reached my locker, I pressed in my combination which in fact I'm surprised I remembered because it's like a ten digit number. The door swung open and I threw my school diary in my locker, I checked my timetable again and read that my first period is English. My favorite subject.

I smiled at my timetable, I could hear Niall's voice calling my name in a distance, my smile drop at the thought of his friend staring at me like he wanted me to just disappear.

I heard Niall's footsteps get closer, I grabbed one of my blank notebooks and the English textbook, I closed my locker, turned around and saw Niall behind me with an apologetic look.

"Look if you're going to explain what is wrong with your friend Harry…I don't want to know about it" I said a little frustrated and started to walk off. Niall caught up with me and steered me in the right direction to the English block.

I pursed my lips tight embarrassed and he just looked at me and said sadly "Can I just tell you what is wrong with him?...you'll understand why he was staring at you like that", I sighed and stopped in the middle of the walkway looking at Niall.

I bit my lip and said annoyed "Fine tell me then". He began slowly "Harry just went through a break up recently, last night his girlfriend broke up with him because she thought he was cheating on her but unfortunately it was this rumor, he is heartbroken and to make it worse you look similar to her in MANY ways".

I pulled a sympathetic look and looked down at my feet, I glanced up at Niall and said softly "it must be so tough for him…maybe…I could talk to him?". Niall sighed and said calmly "You can try but he never listens to anyone that he doesn't know".

I nodded in understanding and I asked solemnly "Where is your friend Harry?". Niall nodded his head in way as if he wanted me to follow him, he started walking and then I carried on his tail following him around the school looking for Harry.

* * *

**_Louis's P.O.V_**

I sat down beside Harry on the white polish marble bench near the front garden, I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "She broke my heart Lou…and that girl…JUST looks like her…it hurts me more looking at that girl without thinking about Louisa and what we have been through together for the past two years" Harry cried out.

I sighed and began to rub his back, I said quietly in a comforting voice "she does look A LOT similar to Louisa…but when you think about it, you don't even know this new girl, maybe she could be different, maybe she could be worse…you never know unless you try and get to know her".

Harry nodded but I knew he wasn't listening, I know what's on his mind and he can't get HER of his mind. Haz has been through so much with Louisa and she goes and does this to him, at all respect, she has lost so much from me and the boys.

Form the very start, we never liked her, the way she acted around us when he first introduced her. She made me sick to my stomach but hey we tried to be nice to her and she threw it back in our faces.

* * *

**_Harry's P.O.V_**

Just seeing her made me hurt me more, I don't even know her and she looks like my ex Louisa. It's hard enough that I have a broken heart but now I get to see a look alike every day at school for the next year?. This is complete bullshit, maybe god is punishing me, but what have I done so wrong?.

Lou and Zayn are trying their best to comfort me, but as you can see it's not working. My heart is completely shattered, we have been together for almost two years and she hears this rumor from this chick she just knew and then breaks up with me.

Not even talking to me about it, just a text saying "It's Over". With a capital "O", I pull my phone out and reread the message over and over again.

All it does is just make it worse for my heart to handle. "She was a stupid little bitch anyway, she never got along with any of us…we would always argue Hazza" Lou said annoyed, I could tell he was thinking about Louisa.

It's true none of my bros ever got along with her, she would always complain about them going against her in the stupidest arguments I've ever known in my life.

She would always come crying to me after they do something to her, which in fact they never did anything to her. To be honest I don't even know why I'm still attracted to Louisa, we would always fight and argue over stupid minor things.

"Lou's right!, she was always against us in everything we do, she would always go to you and tell you that we dod shit to her when we never did, she was a trouble maker and…in my opinion…I mean in ALL our opinion, we saw this coming eventually" Zayn said nodding looking down at his pocket.

I look at Lou and hold my arms out waiting to be hugged by him, he threw his arms around me and we just hugged for a long time. No doubt about it, we have this bromance going on between us, only the boys and I know.

I heard some girl talking in the distance and then Niall's voice. That could only mean one thing, that look alike is back, with Niall. I look up at them, the way she smiled just melted my heart. She has that same smile that Louisa had…but hit had something more to it than whatever she had.

As she walked closer with Niall, my heart started to pound faster and harder. I know this feeling and I'm NOT liking it at all. I looked down avoiding eye contact with her, the good thing was she doesn't have those blue eyes Louisa has. THEN I'd be in big trouble.

I heard Niall speak softly "She wants to talk to you Hazza…she wants to make sure you're alright". I look up quickly glancing at her then at everyone else then back at her again and said quietly yet harsh "Well I'm fine so you can go now".

I looked away but out the corner of my eye I saw her look down with a sad look on her face. I knew what I said and how I said it was harsh, i keep thinking she is Louisa. It's just the looks and her sad face remind me of her.

In a way it makes me sick because it's my ex were talking about here. The one who broke my heart over a fucking text having no thought or trust put into her dumbass decision. I could feel the cold stare of Niall, I hated it when he stares at me like that, everyone hates it. I could feel myself getting uncomfortable so I just stood up and walked off.

* * *

**_Zayn's P.O.V_**

That was pretty harsh what he said to her, I looked up at Elena and just sighed. I'm a very compassionate person, I want to comfort her but I think she is in the hands of Niall now. You can tell he likes her a lot, just by the way he acts around her and how he speaks to her.

He is lucky he found someone. I want a someone in my life.

* * *

**_Liam's P.O.V_**

I grabbed Danielle's books for her and held them in my other arm as she was getting her other stuff out of her locker. I smiled at her and pecked her neck softly sending chills down her arms, legs and back.

I heard her giggle a little, she turned around wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I pressed my lips on her soft perfect mouth and started kissing her.

I heard the familiar sound of the bell and pulled away smiling resting my forehead on hers. I look into her beautiful dark brown eyes, they just melt my warm heart straight away. I smiled and said happily "I have to go Poppet I'll meet you at lunch…and this time I'm buying".

I laughed kissing her forehead, she smiled taking her books. She kissed my cheek sweetly and said excitedly "Can't wait babe", my smile grew bigger and I took off running to my English classroom in "F" block.

* * *

**_Danielle's P.O.V_**

He is just so amazing, his smile is just perfect and the way he is makes my heart melt. He is too perfect for words, I love everything about him. I smiled remembering our first kiss and slammed my locker shut.

I started walking down the hallway until the second warning bell rang, my eyes widened and I started sprinting to my math's class. I hated math's, it's not my best subject, I'm sure I would fail on the spot if I got pulled up to the board to do a simple addition equation. That's how much I REALLY suck.

When I reached my classroom, Ms Biers looked at me sternly and I just looked down avoiding her eye contact. "Sorry for my tardiness Miss" I say quietly, she walked towards me, I could hear the click – clacking of her heels on the floor getting louder and louder.

"In the back…NOW!" she shouts in my ear making me jump, I quickly speed walk in my heels to my place and sit down pulling out my math's textbook for class.

She raises her eyebrow at me, turns around and begins class.

* * *

**_Elena's P.O.V_**

After hearing the bell rang, Niall looks at me and asks "You Alright?". I nodded and pulled the best fake smile I could and he definitely bought it because he smiled back. I looked ta Zayn and Louis, they just look at me apologetically and then walk off together to their first period.

Niall starts walking without me, so I had to basically run to him and we walked to our next class English. When we walked in, we sat at the back corner, I looked around the classroom and see it's beautifully decorated with Shakespeare's most best written plays.

I'm not exactly a fan of poetry but I don't mind getting them from a boy. English is my best subject because I got my exquisite talent from my mother, which I'm deeply proud of. She and I used to write books all the time, we only got to finish one book which is in my bookcase at home.

"Faraway Love" it was called, we wrote this book together just a year before she passed. This was when she knew she had the cancer and it was only a week before we finished she told me about her diagnosis.

I can still remember the day as it is very clear to me, it holds some of my most treasured memories of my mother, something I want to hold on to forever.

I read our book so many times I could tell you ever word myself. In a brief understanding of the story it's about a girl who gets ill, she wants to find love before her time is up and she ends up finding love but the ending is tragic. My mother came up with it, I remember exactly what I asked her about why we make it a sad ending.

She said to me in these exact words "Oh but nothing darling, it's not a sad ending…it's a beautiful ending, her being free and having to find someone who could share a bit of her with him, he knows her love is faraway and he also knows that she knows his love is as well".

It made me think but something distracted me. It was Liam, he bolted through the classroom door and ran to his place in front of me puffing. Niall shook his head laughing and said "She gets you too distracted that Danielle haha".

Who was Danielle?. I pull a confused face and Niall looked at me smiling and said "Danielle is his girlfriend", I nodded in understanding and the teacher walked in.

He looked very scary, built up on tons of muscle, light pale skin, black hair, bushy black eyebrows and a small thin line mouth that you could barely see.

I looked around the room and said in a deep voice "Good morning class". We greeted him back and then he began the lesson.


	7. Getting To Know You

**_Elena's P.O.V_**

The bell rang for my second period, I packed up my books and stood up. I looked at Niall who was sitting down in front of me writing down his last sentence of poetry that we had to copy off from the board. As I waited, Liam stood up grabbing his books, he smiled at me warmly and I returned back a half smile.

His eyebrows narrowed in like he knew something was up with me. I held my jacket ends closer together trying to keep myself warm from the ridiculous weather we are having inside the classroom.

It's fucking already below ten degrees and they put the air conditioners on in the school…WHAT THE FLACK! I started shivering from the cold, little did I know was that Niall had already packed up his things. He took one good look at me, smiled and then took his jacket off putting it on my shoulder.

I smiled a little, shook my head and said kindly "You're going to freeze to death" whilst taking off his jacket and slipping it back on his back again. He slipped his arms through after he put his books down on the desk, he grabbed them again and Liam said smirking "Haha and you tried to fool me Nialler?", shaking his head laughing.

I was confused, what did he mean about trying to fool him?

Eh who cares, maybe I'll find out later. I walked out with them following me, once we got outside the classroom, I stopped dead in my tracks because I saw Harry there staring at me again but this time it was just staring, his eyes were wide and he didn't have that uncomfortable look he had on last time.

I breathed out and Niall looked at me and said confused "Elena you okay?". I looked at him quickly and nodded, I smiled innocently and then said quietly "We have another period haha, my old school was different, we had two periods then a morning tea, two periods and then a big lunch then another two periods again haha".

"Really?...WOW! That means you eat twice in one day!...AWESOME!" his eyes beamed as he said that with a big smile. I laughed and Liam said smiling "He loves food, no doubt about it he can eat all day…he eats a lot".

I caught a glimpse of Niall looking like he was embarrassed, but it was just another thing we have in common. I smiled at Niall and said sweetly "No need to be embarrassed love, I eat a lot too haha". His eyes looked up at me smiling, I smiled bigger at him hoping to make him comfortable.

And I succeeded.

* * *

_**Niall's P.O.V**_

Okay no doubt about it, I think I'm starting to like Elena. Like she and I have a lot in common, we both suck at piano, we eat a lot, we both love guitar but she can't play it, we both love Nando's and we both love to sing.

I felt my embarrassment fade away as she smiled at me. I only met her yesterday and I'm already in love with that smile of hers. The bell rang in my ears loud, I looked at Liam and he walked off towards Danielle who was at her locker down the hallway of the lockers.

I looked back at Elena finding she took off again, probably to her locker. I shook my head laughing and said to myself "She is always taking off". I started jogging back to her locker and found she wasn't there.

I looked at her locker confused with my raised left brow. I looked around and found the locker room empty. I remembered looking at her timetable and she had history next. Like me. I ran to the classroom, luckily the teacher was Ms Collins. She was one of the nicest teachers here, she let you go every time you were late or if you did something against the school rules.

She respected us like we have respected her whilst she was here. She was also attractive but she was in her mid-thirties, she looked pretty young, with her light blonde curly hair that when to her shoulders and her blue eyes.

I walked into the classroom to her desk, I looked around and saw Elena at the back smirking at me. She deliberately took off. I shook my head laughing a little in a low tone and Ms Collins looked at me with a raised eyebrow and nodded her head to the student's direction.

I smiled at her, walking to the desk next to Elena. I sat down took my five subject book out and opened it to the green file where I write my history.

I looked at Elena who was just playing with the pen I gave her. "You deliberately took off didn't you?" I ask her with a grin. She looked at me with a cheeky smile and said quietly "Maybe". I laughed in a low tone and whispered "You did so!".

She shrugged grinning at me then started to smile. I smiled back and the teacher introduced the new subject for this unit.

* * *

**_Danielle's P.O.V_**

I wrapped my arms around Liam's torso and pulled him closer kissing him. He rested his arms on the top of my locker leaning over me, I leaned on the locker door carefully and he put his hand on my back, as we kissed I could feel his hand go lower and lower. Eventually he pinched my butt making me open my mouth, he slipped his tongue in and we started making out on my locker forgetting we had class.

Liam pulled away and smiled resting his forehead on mine, he stared into my eyes and I just stared back into his beautiful brown eyes. I caressed his face and pecked his lips. I smiled and said softly "I love you", Liam smiled big and kissed me again with a lot of passion.

"I love you too poppet" he said whilst smiling, I let go of his torso and threw my arms around his neck hugging him. He wrapped his arms around my torso and hugged me back tight. "I'll never let you go Danielle…never in my life I would let go of someone like you" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled loving the embrace he had on me, I could never let him go either. He means so much to me it's unbelievable. He pulled his head away looking at me and asked "Want to skip school love?". I nodded grinning and turned around. He would never skip school, not in a million years. It surprised me actually, maybe he wants to tell me something.

I pressed in my combination and grabbed my things, I heard Liam take off back to his locker and I just couldn't get the thought of him saying that he would never let me go. I smiled, closing my locker and slipped my arm through my bag strap and started walking to Liam's locker.

On the way there I saw Liam running towards me with his bag smiling, I stopped, smiling back, he slowed down to a jog and grabbed my hand firmly pulling me to the front of the school. And we just started walking down the path towards the park down the road.

* * *

**_Liam's P.O.V_**

I wanted to leave the school and go to the parklands just down the road. I wanted to give Danielle something special to know that she is mine and no one else's. I meant every word I said to Danielle, that I said I loved her and I'll never let her go. Im in love with her deeply and no one can break us apart. I smiled looking at her as her beautiful hair went whipping across her face as the wind was blowing in our direction. I grabbed a strand of her hair tucking it in behind her ear and I kissed her cheek, we walked into the park and laid down on the soft grass.

Her head resting on my arm and her arms snaked around my waist. I kissed the top of her head, smiled and pulled her closer to me. She moved her head onto my chest and closed her eyes,

I slowly looked around at the greenery and sealed my eyes shut whilst stroking her soft hair. My mind began to wonder a bit, I opened my eyes still stroking Danielle's hair. I pulled out my phone and texted Niall, Louis and Zayn to meet us at the park after school. I hope their phone is on silent, because they be screwed if they didn't.

* * *

**_Zayn's P.O.V_**

I walked into class, the teacher wasn't here yet but there were a couple of girls in the classroom. I smiled winking at them and they just giggled amongst each other. I pulled out my mirror and comb from my right pocket of my pants and started to admire myself as I walked to my desk at the back left corner.

I smiled and winked ta myself in the mirror, I look exceptionally sexy today, I flicked a bit up on my styled quiff and smiled bigger. I heard a girl speak "He looks so hot", I looked up smiling at her and checked her out, I winked at her and said in a flirty tone "So do you babe".

She giggled and looked away fiddling with her hair. She was cute but not sexy. I smiled to myself and pulled out my notebook for English. Louis was supposed to be here. Seconds later, he walked in quick.

* * *

**_Louis's P.O.V_**

I walked into the classroom and saw Zayn, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket receiving a text. I quickly took my seat next to him on the right and Mr Moore walked in. He eyed me carefully and shouted to the class "Good Morning Class!" and we all replied in a carless tone. He coughed glaring at us and said louder "GOOD MORNING CLASS!".

The class jumped form the loudness of his voice and we answered back "GOOD MORNING MR MOORE!".

He smiled proudly turning around to the board and wrote his full name in chalk. I breathed out heavily and looked at Zayn like I wanted to die, he chuckled lowly and pulled his hand to his head in a shape of a gun and pretended to shoot himself.

I laughed a little too loud and Mr Moore turned around looking at me. "Louis is there a problem?" he asked in his gruffly voice, I shook my head and said in a high pitched voice "No sir!". Zayn smirked at me and Mr Moore turned back round continuing to write on the board.

I pretended to be interested into what he was saying about Shakespeare but only certain words reach my ears. I felt another vibration coming from my phone. I slipped my hand into my pocket, bringing my phone out looking at the teacher making sure he wasn't looking.

I looked down at my mobile and read the message from Liam, he wants us to meet him at the park after school. I looked at Zayn and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me, asking "What Lou?". I whispered ot him "Did you get the text from Liam?".

He shook his head and whispered back "No my phone is turned off…why? What did he say?". i answered back lowly looking at the teacher who was still writing on the board, "He wants us to meet him at the parklands after school for a hangout".

He nodded and said quietly "Ok, text him back saying we will meet him there". I nodded, looked down at my phone and replied back to Liam "Kay we will meet you after school, maybe we can go to Nando's as well…you know how Nialler gets haha ;)". I looked up and saw the teacher looking at me, I gulped and slid my phone into my pocket carefully and zipped up the pocket zipper.

I grabbed my blue pen lid and pretended to play with it, he shouted at me "Louis lift up your hand and show me what you are playing with!". I lifted up my hand which was holding the pen lid and he just looked at me in disbelief.

"Your so very close to a detention Lou!...FOCUS!" he roared at me from the front of the classroom. I didn't feel at the least of satisfaction from his remark. I looked down at my notebook and started writing down what was on the board.

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

I couldn't concentrate well in Science, all that was in my head was that new girl Elena. Just the thought of her brings back more pain from what my ex did to me.

I felt my phone vibrate getting a text. I looked up at the teacher who was reading the textbook in front of her, so I grabbed my phone out and read Liam's text. He wanted us to meet after school at the parklands. He meant all of us too…meaning Elena will be there. I don't know if I should go, it hurts seeing her there.

Even though she isn't ex…it kills my heart.

I sit up at the front because the teacher thinks I'm too cheeky to sit up at the back. Can't blame her I'm born like it haha. I looked down at my notebook and continued writing in the chemical equations. I hate science. I just can't wait till lunch. Only half an hour left. YAY.


	8. Harry's Outburst

_**Elena's P.O.V**_

During the class, I would get snapped at for laughing at Niall because all he was doing is pulling faces behind the teachers back. But I honestly didn't care that I was getting in trouble for having fun during class.

The bell rang and the teacher held me back after class, I stayed in my pace sitting down and watched Niall look at me guilty whilst packing his things up. He walked out of the classroom last after everyone and I watched him close the door waiting outside for me.

I looked at the teacher and sighed, I walked up to her desk and she looked up at me with a pen behind her ear. "You were disrupting my class today Miss Sanchez, do you have ANYTHING to explain why you were laughing in my class this morning?".

I gulped, "I was laughing at….what happened outside, nothing serious but I apologize for being a disruption in your class this morning miss I promise it won't happen again" I said quietly looking down avoiding eye contact.

"Since your new and your only making new friends…I'll let you go this time, just don't disrupt my lessons again" she said sternly and I nodded walking out of the classroom closing the door.

I looked up at Niall smiling and all he did was look at me with guilt. I sighed, walked to him and said softly "Don't feel bad I'm not in trouble haha". He half smiled and said "Still I made you laugh", I laughed and said "Think of it as…payback for me taking off on you haha".

He nodded shrugging his shoulders, he smiled at me and said "I guess I could think of it as that". I smiled nodding, I walked to my locker with Niall and slid my books back into their original places.

"I'll be back, I'll just go put my books back love" Niall says smiling. I could hear him take off down the hall towards his locker.

I grabbed my purse from the front part of my bag, I closed my locker and then looked up finding Harry's locker across from me. How did I know?...well he was standing in front of it putting his books back.

I froze for a couple of seconds to regain my thoughts, I looked down quickly and started to speed walk down the walkway to Niall.

* * *

_**Niall's P.O.V**_

I heard Elena's voice call my name, I turned around looking at her smiling and said "Hey!". She had a uncomfortable look on, I bet she saw Harry across from her locker. I bit the corner of my mouth on the left side and she stopped in front of me.

"You've seen Harry haven't you?" I asked surely. She nodded slowly and looked down, I know he is mad at his ex but Elena isn't his ex. She is completely different. I sighed and said softly "Let's just go through the day without worrying about Hazza okay love?, don't worry about the way he stares at you, it will pass….eventually".

She looked up at me not really smiling and said quietly "Sure I guess". I know it will pass but it will take a long time maybe Harry will come around softer on her as time passes. Who knows his pain will fade away sooner than expected.

* * *

**_Harry's P.O.V_**

I saw her again. At her locker. But I just turned around ignoring her and opened my locker. I slid my books in, hearing Elena's locker door slam. I knew she saw me because seconds later she took off speed walking down the hall.

I looked at her as she walked off licking my lips moist, I sighed turned back to my locker, grabbed my wallet closing the door. I started walking down the hall and saw Louis just coming out of the classroom with Zayn, I smiled warmly and ran to them.

"Hey!" I said still smiling, they both looked at me and smiled. "We meeting Liam after school Haz?" Zayn asked smirking. I nodded and said softly "Yep then Nando's?", Louis shouted at the top of his lungs "YEAH BUDDIE!".

Zayn and I looked at him laughing along with everyone else in the walkway. Lou grinned and walked to his locker which is just on the corner there.

Zayn pulled out his money from his pocket and said "I'm sexy, rich and I have the girls all over me". I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. He looked at me annoyed and said "What you don't think so Haz?". I laughed, nudged him and said "Oh no nothing".

I walked off laughing with Zayn trailing after me. Lou closed his locker and said happily "Let's go get some lunch". I eyeballed Zayn then Louis. We all grinned at each other and then started bolting to the lunch area to line up.

We were pushing and shoving each other as we ran, we reached the lunch line and Lou got there first. Zayn slapped his arm hard making Lou whine in pain.

I smirked but minutes later we bought our lunch and sat outside on the fountain's bench.

* * *

_**Louis P.O.V**_

Harry seems to be loosening up a bit since what happened this morning. Which is good, but I bet if Niall brings Elena here he is going to go all sulky again.

I finished my lunch first before them two cocks. Zayn was nowhere near done, Harry just finished his burger. I looked up at the sky then my eyes trailed around and I saw Niall and Elena. She is beautiful, she will fit right in the group. She will love Danielle, they are almost alike in personality.

"Hey guys!" Niall said smiling, he sat down next to me and Elena smiled speaking softly "Hi". She sat on the ground next to Zayn. "Vas Happening Elena?" Zayn bursts out after swallowing his food, she looked at him like he was weird and then said back "Vas Happening Zayn?".

Zayn smiled big and then continued eating. I laughed at them both and just started drinking my water. There is no good drinks here at this school, water is the only drink I can drink here without throwing up.

Harry just looked at Elena half smiling and then looked away at the girls passing by.

Niall laughed at Elena then took a bite of his burger. "You eat too much Niall!" I say poking his tummy. Zayn laughed and said with humor "You're going to get fat!". Niall faked gasped and kept eating again.

I caught a glimpse of Elena smiling at Niall from the corner of my eye. I grin at her looking at Niall.

"So Elena where are you from?" I ask her smiling. She looked up at me, swallowed her food and said smiling "Canterbury". I nodded looking at her, grinning I ask her "So how did you meet Nialler?".

She laughed and answered back softly "Ummm I just walked out of my house and saw him talking to my dad haha he lives next door to me". I smiled big and said "We should all have a sleepover, I live just down the road!".

Everyone laughed except for Harry. "I'm not going if she is going" Haz says harshly, I knew this was going to happen. Elena looked down sad and Niall glared at Harry saying annoyed "Just shut up Harry!".

Zayn bit his lip looking at Harry and said sympathetic "Look Harry we know what you're going through and everything but treating Elena like she is trash isn't going to help at all…we know she looks like your ex a little bit but come on she is nowhere close to what Louisa is about".

"Zayn's right Haz" I say nodding.

Elena half smiled at Zayn and I, Harry glanced at Elena out the corner of his eye and said "A little bit?...seems more like they could be twins or sisters…makes me sick to my stomach having her around makes my chest hurt even more".

Elena sighed, picked up her lunch and purse, walked away dumping her food in the bin and walked inside.

"Nice one Haz!" Niall shouts, he shakes his head and just takes off after Elena leaving his food behind.

Zayn shook his head not even looking at Harry. I feel so bad for her, first day of school and she has to put up with his bullshit.

* * *

**_Elena's P.O.V_**

I just wanted to leave this school I don't know what I have done wrong. I WISH I NEVER LOOKED LIKE THE WAY I AM!. One thing about me is that I hate making people upset regardless if I know them or if I don't.

I have this thing that my mum had. She was a very compassionate person, doesn't matter who you are, she never judged you or criticized you. No wonder people say I'm just like my mum.

I ran to the girls bathroom trying not to cry. I'm so sensitive, call me a bitch and I'll just break down and cry. I don't believe in violence because I have witnessed a fight and I can never forget it.

I run into the last cubicle and just sit on the toilet lid. I didn't want to leave the cubicle, I just wanted to be alone. I think I'm going to stay here for the rest of the day, I looked at my phone checking the time and read 11:30am.

Break ends in about half hour. I don't care I'll just stay in here for the next what three hours. I rather just stay here than be with Niall where his friend Harry can throw his bullshit at me.

* * *

_**Niall's P.O.V**_

I ran around the whole school looking for Elena, I even checked her locker but she wasn't there. Eventually I ran back to the boys pissed off at Harry. "Good one Haz! I can't find her you cock!" I shout pissed, Lou and Zayn look at me shocked.

I have never gotten angry like this before, Harry looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Does it look like I care?" he replies back at me.

I shake my head at him, grab my lunch threw it in the bin and just walk off.

I could hear footsteps coming up behind me as I walked back into the main building of the school. I felt a hand hold my shoulder and I turned around finding Zayn standing there with Lou.

I sighed and said calmly "What?". Lou frowned and said "I'm not taking Harry's side…I know he is being a dick but think of it as how would you feel if you were in this situation".

I raised an eyebrow and snapped back "Something he won't ever do". Zayn scolded and said quietly "Keep your voice down!...and Lou is right yes he was being a dick but he is having a tough time, we both know he shouldn't of said that to Elena but we can't change that…he needs to".

I sighed letting them convince me. I shrugged and said "Fine whatever but I just want to know if Elena's okay". I shook Zayn's hand off of me and walked off with them following me.


	9. You Have To Fix This Haz!

_**Elena's P.O.V**_

I wipe my eyes with toilet paper, I sniff and then heard some footsteps walking into the bathroom. "Who was that new girl hanging around with Niall?" a high pitched girl cried, hearing shuffling of heels and another girl with a groggy voice sounding sick replied with a cough "I don't know, she doesn't seem to be a local…heard she was from Canterbury".

The sick girl sniffed and blew her nose. The other girl with the high pitched voice scoffed and said annoyed "Well I don't like her…there is something about her that seems off and I want to find out".

I heard the clicking of the heels fade away as they both walked out of the bathroom. I shook my head, there isn't anything off about me. What the fuck is she on about?.

I rolled my eyes throwing the thought out of my mind, I stood up from the toilet seat, unclicked the cubicle lock and walked to the mirror. I looked at myself and saw tear stains on my cheeks.

I sighed, washed my face lightly and heard the bell ring ending lunch. I gulped, thinking if I should just stay in here or go back to class looking like a total wreck.

I didn't want to go back to class, I just shrugged walking back to the cubicle, closed the door locking it and sat on the toilet seat again.

I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

_**Zayn's P.O.V**_

After the bell rang, I grabbed Niall's shirt pulling him back. He jerked back into my arm, I said surely "She won't miss class, aren't you in every class of hers?". Niall looked down biting his lip, he looked back up me and nodded saying quietly "Yeah she is…but you don't know she could skip class".

I shook my head in disbelief and said convincing "She wouldn't skip class though…she knows she would get in severe trouble for it…just don't worry about finding her, if she doesn't turn up then you can worry".

Nialler nodded, then turned around on his heel walking to his locker. I sighed walking to my locker, I opened the locker door taking out my fourth period books. I heard Louis shout from down the hall "Zayn! Come on we're five minutes late!", everyone was looking at him from his outburst.

I shook my head laughing at him and yelled back "Okay, okay I'm coming!". I slammed my locker door jogging to Lou. We both heard the second warning bell, we both bolted to "C" block and ran into class accidently knocking Mrs. Vandross into the floor.

With me on top of her and Lou on top of me, she looked back at both of us and yelled "Detention!" in our faces. I looked back at Louis glaring at him. My dad is going to kill me, this is my last strike willing to get a fucking after school detention. Now I definitely won't be hanging at the park lands this afternoon.

All thanks to cockhead Louis!.

* * *

_**Louis's P.O.V**_

Zayn glaring at me, I looked down trying to avoid his stare and I got off of him quick. It sucks for me too not just for him this is my second detention this semester. Im fucked!. My mum is going to murder me, I made a promise to her that I won't get into any more trouble.

Well look what just happened. I backed away as Zayn got off of Mrs. Vandross. She is a very cranky, old British women who has the shortest temper. She stood up holding onto the corner of her desk for balance, she flicked up her hair out of her face and looked at the both of us sternly.

"Afterschool Detention! For a week!" she yells at us.

I sighed looking at Zayn, he looked mega pissed at me like he was going to ring my neck. I picked up my books from the ground and took my place. Zayn grabbed his books and took a seat next to me, but the teacher yelled at him angrily "Zayn in that back right corner…NOW!".

Everyone was staring at us whilst Zayn took his place across the room from me. When he sat down he shot me another glare and I just looked away at the teacher who was giving us her classic death stare.

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

In my opinion, I was being harsh at Elena. It just shot out of my mouth. I am a very open minded person I guess because whatever I was thinking slipped out of my mouth at Elena. I think Niall hates me now ro is…very angry with me.

I don't care, I know how he is and he will get over it….soon. Like how I think everyone thinks that I will get over Louisa. But how can I when Elena is around. It brings back memories, now it's making me sick to my stomach and I can feel my lunch coming up my throat.

As it reaches my mouth, I quickly swallow and look up at my math's teacher Mr. Mason. I put my hand up trying to hold down the food and he looked up at me from the teacher's guide on his desk. "Yes Harry?" he says calmly, I put my hand down resting it on my stomach and asked "May I go to the school nurse I'm starting to feel sick in the stomach".

He pursed his lips, nodded and turned around writing on the board again. I packed up my things and walked out of class towards the nurses office. I opened the door, walked I and saw the nurse at the desk talking to her secretary.

She looked up at me smiling and asked softly "Ahhh Harry what's wrong with you now?". She walked over to me resting the back of her hand on my forehead. She took it away and I said to her quietly "I don't feel to good in my stomach…may I go lay down Miss?".

She smiled nodding and I took my place on the left bed near the window. I slapped my books on the bedside table next to me and just close my eyes hoping the sickness will fade away.

* * *

_**Liam's P.O.V**_

As I was watching the sky I was unaware of my love sleeping in my arms on the grass. I smiled looking down at her and ran my fingers from her soft hair.

I looked at my phone for the time and read 12:15. So the fourth lesson has already started and I'm supposed to be in maths with Harry, I close my eyes listening to the trees whistling in the wind and the birds chirping and to the flutter of their wings.

The cars honking in the distance and people talking on the phones, I could also hear the even breathing pattern of Danielle in my ear. Just then my phone started to ring.

I picked up my phone, reading Harry's number and pressed the green button. "Hey Haz! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I ask him raising an eyebrow, he sighed and said in an exhausted tone "I'm sick and I'm basically in big trouble with Niall…I said things I shouldn't have said to Elena, now she is upset, Niall is pissed at me and Zayn and Lou are like…not ignoring me but are annoyed…what do I do?".

Okay let me get this straight, I have been gone for what two hours I think and all this shit happens?. WOW. See what happens when I leave the school, drama starts up. I breathed out slowly and said sternly "What did you say to her Hazza?".

I could hear him gulp and he said slowly "A lot of things…harsh things, for some reason I do feel bad but then I don't!". I sighed annoyed, why would he say those things to her there must be some reason. "Well why did you say those things to her?...as in...what is your problem Haz?" I asked him.

I heard him growl a little bit over the phone "Louisa broke up with me last night, because she heard a rumor spread about me cheating on her with this chick, she didn't even ask me about it…she dumped me over text saying its over".

I could tell how pissed he was, who wouldn't be. Having your girlfriend of two years dump you by text because of this stupid rumor, I would be pissed too. I shook my head breathing out trying to relieve my anger.

"Well why do you feel half bad for what you said to her?" I ask him puzzled, I could hear him take a breath through the phone and he replied quietly "Because in my mind it seems like all my insults are being thrown back at Louisa not Elena".

I bit my bottom lip trying to comprehend this situation Haz is having at the moment. I breath out and say to Harry "Maybe you should just talk to Louisa about it, not over text, call or whatever…but face to face…call her to meet you somewhere whenever both of you guys are free…and try to apologize to Elena without having to snap at her with harsh words Haz?".

I heard him cough lightly on the other side of the phone and him say softly "I'll try…but I won't promise anything because I don't know how Louisa is going to react with me contacting her after her thinking I cheated on her with this random chick I don't know".

I grimace and say quietly "I know Haz but just try…it never hurts to try", I look down and see my Danielle stirring. I smile picking up a strand of her curl wrapping it around my index finger, I hear Harry groan and speak loudly "I just-….ugh I got to go, I might meet you after school but I'm not going to promise anything".

And with that he hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear, pressed the red button slipping it into my back pocket of my pants. I heard Danielle whisper to me "Liam…what time is it?".

I pulled out my phone again reading the time. Just about 12:25. "Close to 12:30 by five minute's babe…you look so tired" I replied kissing her forehead softly and pulled her close.

She snuggled her face into my chest, huffing out a breath. She doesn't know why I brought her here, the look on her face says it all.

I pull out a purple velvet box, held it in front of her face and her eyes light up.

* * *

_**Danielle's P.O.V**_

My eyes light up at the sight of a purple velvet box in front of my face in his soft, cold hand.  
"Li Li what's that in your hand?" I asked softly sitting up sliding my legs under my bum looking up at him.

He smiled and began quietly "We've known each other for a year and a half now…And I know we both know and feel that what we have right now is the best thing that could ever happen to both of us…I told you this before but I'll tell you again...You're it for me…I just know that you're the one for me and I can't imagine living my life every day without you by my side.. But this is something close to that..."

He opened the purple box revealing a beautiful silver ring with small little diamonds buried into the ring right around and on the inside engraved beautifully was "your my love, life, soul, heart and voice". I felt tears well up in my eyes.

He continued softly, tearing up himself in his beautiful brown eyes looking in mine "This ring is a promise.. A promise to you that I will love you and only you forever…This ring will serve as a proof of my love and my promise…My promise that I will only love you and that I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you…Because I love you more than anything in this world…You are my world.. and I love you".

I could feel hot tears stream down my face as I stared at the ring, he pulled it out lightly, held my hand gently and slid the ring perfectly on my ring finger on my right hand. I was froze I couldn't move at all, I felt his arms slide around my waist pulling me against him.

I looked up at him, grabbed his face gently and kissed him. I'm absolutely and incredibly in love with him, he is my life and I never want him to slip away through my fingers.

I ran my finger up the back of his neck into his hair pulling his head closer kissing him more. I could feel his tears run down over my hands as he cried. I started to smile within the kiss and I pulled away slowly.

I looked him in the eyes and said smiling "I'm in love with you…your my life and I don't ever want you to leave me". He smiled big and cried a little more harder pulling me into a hug. "I'll never hurt you in a million years my little angel, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me….nothing can break us apart" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled to myself, knowing I'll have my him forever in my heart.


	10. Another New Friend

_**Elena's P.O.V**_

The bell rang to end the first day at school. It was kind of awkward when I walked out of the girls toilets towards my locker. I heard my name being called by that familiar Irish accent, I turned around looking at Niall and just stopped in my tracks.

I heard him walk closer and closer, he touched my shoulder lightly spinning me around to face him. "Where were you in those three periods? I looked everywhere for you at lunchtime and I couldn't find you anywhere" he said looking at me with concern in his eyes.

I grimaced looking down at my shoes, I glanced at his feet trailing up his body to his face and said quietly "In the girl's bathroom". He sighed and replied back surely "you're okay right love?". I looked down at my feet again but he lifted my face up gently with his two smooth, cold fingers.

I half smiled at him, I could see two girls walking passed us glaring at me. I assumed they were the girls from the bathroom, I rolled my eyes at them and Niall looked around at the two girls walking off. He dropped his two fingers from my chin slowly.

"Don't worry about them, they are just….never mind" Niall said shaking his head ashamed. I rose my right brow at him, he turned back around facing me and asked "You want to hang with me and the guys at the parklands just down the road? Danielle will be there so you can finally meet the loser haha". He smiled at me with hope in his eyes. I couldn't resist that amazing smile.

I smiled at him sweetly and replied back happily "Sure I'll come hang with you guys". I saw Harry walk pass to his locker down the hall. I just ignored him smiling at Niall because he was randomly dancing in the hall like a loser.

I couldn't help but laugh at him, everyone in the hallway of the lockers leaving and entering was looking at him weirdly laughing. He smiled up at me, making me show a tinge of bright red and I tilted my head facing downwards hoping to hide my cheeks. He finally stopped after we heard Louis yelling down the hallway at Niall to stop dancing.

I laughed as I looked up down the hall at Louis, I noticed out the corner of my eye Niall rolled his eyes. He soon after looked at me grabbing my attention by clicking his fingers in my face.

I blinked a couple of times before I looked at him raising both my eyebrows and he said cheerfully "I'll just head to my locker then I'll come grab you". I smiled nodding and watched him run to his locker whilst I walked backwards mine.

I turned around and accidently knocked into Harry who was standing by my locker. I looked at him surprised, I looked down attempting to avoid him, I looked up at my keypad pressing in my combination and the door swung open.

I heard him take a breath, afterwards exhaling nice and slow. He moved to the other side of me leaning on my unknown neighbors locker, he said to me smoothly "I'm sorry for the way I acted…it's not your fault, I get very emotional quite easily…I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you Elena…maybe we can start over?".

I turned my head slowly looking at him, bit my lip giving a few seconds of my time into thinking and said calmly "I don't blame you for feeling this way, I get where you're coming from, but it did hurt when you snapped those harsh remarks in my face…even on the first day of school, I don't even know you to make you say those things to me, one thing you should know about me is that…I'm the type of girl who will forgive and forget quite easily, so I accept your apology and…sure we can start over".

He sighed looking at me and said gently "…are you going to the parklands with the boys?". I looked back at my locker, huffing a breathe out of my chest.

"Yeah I am…are you?" I reply back to him as I pulled my bag over my shoulder and closed my locker. He shook his head and said certainly "I have something to do…I may pop in later but I have to fix something first". I nodded and saw Niall appear from the corner of my eye, I turned in his direction and smiled warmly.

His eyes were kept on Harry as he turned facing me, he asked gladly "You coming? I know we were supposed to meet up by the school sign but I wanted to find you first haha". I smiled sweetly and said happily "you're so sweet haha well…let's go?".

Niall nodded, looked at Harry and asked with no emotion "You coming Haz?". Harry shook his head, walking off to his locker. I frown at Harry, turning my attention to Niall and he looked at me smiling like nothing happened between them. I felt him pull on the top of my jumper sleeve and he nodded his head in the direction of the front doors of the building.

I nodded and we both walked out of the building to the parklands down the street.

* * *

_**Zayn's P.O.V**_

Mrs Vandross kept us both Lou and I in after class. She shot us glares from the front of the classroom and sat down in her place at her dark wooden desk. She looked at Louis, then at me and said with a scowl "Why were you two delinquents late?".

Lou was about to answer but I interrupted him speaking for myself "I was trying to open my locker but the keypad was flashing red reading "Error" in capital letters". I coughed glancing at Lou and he just said solemnly "I just left it to the last minute".

She growled under her breath and then stood up making her way towards me. She glared at me, raising her voice "The concern of your grades in my class is very high young man! You're not trying your hardest in my class! Despite the incident after class started, you barged me over into the floor...I will schedule a meeting with both your parents next week after school on Wednesday and the after school detention will conclude over tis week until Wednesday for your punishment of lack in respect and decency!".

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my desk. I heard the clicking of her heels as she walked near Lou. She started rambling on about his grades more than anything, his grades have gone up since last year's final scholastic results.

She finally sat down back behind her desk in her seat, looked at both of us again with the classic deaths stare and said "Detention begins and will finish up at 4:30!". I groan aggravated and just slammed my forehead on the desk.

* * *

_**Liam's P.O.V**_

The warmth of Danielle leaning on my shoulder, just makes me smile knowing she is there by my side. She looked up smiling at me and said softly "let's do something fun babe", I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure love...what do you want to do?" I ask her still smiling with delight. She stood up slowly, grabbing my hand and pulled me up to my feet. She slipped her hand from mine and ran to the swings.

She sat on the left swing and smiled up at me. I ran behind her and started pushing her higher up in the air. the swings squeaking as the metal grinded against each other. Hearing her laugh and scream having fun just echoes through the air, through the park. Everyone started looking at us but we didn't care.

* * *

_**Louis's P.O.V**_

Sitting in this cold room with Zayn death staring at me every five seconds just brings everything fucking down. I look down at my hands and started fiddling with the bottom tip of my shirt, it's hard enough that I promised my mum that I won't get into any more trouble as it is.

Im going to be grounded till I die. I remember clearly that last time, my mother took my phone and laptop away. All that grounding month I just stayed in my room bored out of my mind, I did go out with the boys a couple of times but all we did was just sit around watching movies at either Liam's or Harry's house.

Mrs. Vandross kept staring at me with her big blue eyes that stare into your soul. It freaks you the fuck out. I ignore her staring until she looks at Zayn. I pulled out a blue pen from my left pocket and started drawing on my arm with it.

I heard her chair squeak against the floor as she moved it back to stand up. She made her way towards me with glaring eyes, she stopped in front of my desk snatching the pen from me and threw it across the room at Zayn.

She growled under her breath and slowly exhaling she walked back to her desk and sat down looking at us frowning. I quickly looked down at the surface of my desk and just started tracing the lines embedded into the wood.

This is going to be a long detention, here in a freezing cold room, I left my jacket in my locker which made me feel even more stupid. I sneaked a look at Zayn who was fiddling with his mirror who now was Mrs. Vandross's considering she took it off him the second he grabbed it out of his back pocket of his jeans.

I snickered at him as for he looked like he was going to cry. He looked like he was one of those babies who gets there lollipop stolen off them, he scowled at me secretly giving me the finger. Which I returned back smiling proudly at him, he rolled his eyes and turned away looking outside at the cold, dull sky covered with clouds.

* * *

_**Niall's P.O.V**_

I could hear laughing in the distance, the laugh sounded familiar to me. It instantly clicked into my head as I recognized the sound being Danielle's. I smiled shaking my head and looked at Elena who was walking behind me by a couple of metres writing in a green leather A4 book.

I slowed down the pace of my walking speed, stopping turning around looking at her. She looked up at me closing her book and ran towards me smiling. "Im so sorry I had to write something real quick" she spoke flashing a bit of tinted red on her cheeks.

I laughed and replied surely "No its fine, what's that you were writing El?". She looked at me strangely soon laughing. I presumed it was because I called her El. "Well as you know I love writing, I was just writing something down" she answered back.


	11. It Hurts To Think Your Just Like Her

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

I threw my bag over my shoulder and continued walking down the pathway towards Louisa's house. I could feel my heartbeat fasten as I walked along the damp cement. It was only a kilometre away from our school, even though she goes to an all-girls school she gets home earlier than everybody in her family because her father works in the city and her mother works across town at a confectionery outlet.

As I walked closer to her house I can hear music thumping through my ears. the music drains my nervousness as i hear the song playing through my ears. "Clocks" by Coldplay, we would always listen to it every time she came over to visit my place after school or when she snuck out of the house to see me. I could hear the music thump louder in my ears as I walk up towards her door I open the gate and just stare right ahead trying to avoid the loud music.

It's hard to ignore music that is pounding into your head. I can tell her father isn't home because he would be yelling to turn that shit down, I stand at her front door shuffling my feet trying to think of words to say to her. Something pops into my mind but it's not words…its Elena.

I shake my head with a questioning look on my face hoping she would fade away but she is stuck. I don't know why, I don't want her to either. I lifted my hand up and knocked on Louisa's front door loud hoping she would hear it.

I stood back listening if the music turned down but it was still blasting through the walls of the house.

I breathe out irritated, walked to the door and knocked again but louder and this time the music has lowered down to a slight hearing volume.

I sighed nervously and started to shuffle my feet again, I could hear stomping as she was coming down the stairs and her shoes squeak against the time as she opened the door.

Her eyes looked into mine the second she looked at me, she bit her lip looking down and said quietly "What do you want Harry?". I breathe out and speak in a calm tone towards her "Can you please let me explain?...about everything?...it's not fair on me if I don't give my side of the story".

She looked back up at me, sighed and then stepped aside allowing me to walk in. I half smiled to myself, walked in and just slipped my bag next to the door. I heard the door closed, she took my arm pulling upstairs into her room and closed the door behind us.

"You have five minutes because I'm father is on his way home and you know how he is if a boy is home alone with me" she says not making eye contact and sits at her desk chair.

I take a breath walking to her bed, I sit down and close my eyes for two seconds. I reopen them and look at her dead in the eyes and say "Look Louisa, I would never cheat on you, you know you're my one and only, you know I love you and know I would never hurt you, but you hurt me more than anything with you sending me that text last night without even putting trust in me".

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears, I felt a tear slide down my left cheek but I let it fall. I could see tears welling up in her eyes, I hate seeing her like this. Hurt, wanting to cry because you feel as if it's the only thing you can do and I just don't want her to see her like this. I do love her I do. Too much to see her crying. It breaks my heart.

Her dark chocolate brown curls cover her face as she tilted her head forward covering her face with her hands. She slid her hands over her head through her hair, she looks up at me in the eyes again with red tear stained eyes. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry Harry…it's just I don't know I wasn't thinking at all, I regret everything and your right I do know you love me and that you won't hurt me, you know how I am I do things without thinking Harry…I'm so sorry" she said sadly and bursted into a meltdown.

* * *

_**Louisa's P.O.V**_

I hate crying, it makes me feel weak. I always wanted to be stronger but I guess at this moment it's not the time to. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks like a waterfall, I looked up but all I saw was blur. I felt warm arms wrap around me pulling me close, I knew it was Harry. I know his hugs, I loved them and him.

I don't know why I did what I did but I regret it so much. He means a lot to me and he is right why I wouldn't let him explain. It's not fair on him.

I sniffed, wrapping my arms around him and snuggled my face into his neck. Why do I have to do this?. I do have to ask myself because I just lost my Harry. I bet it was his fucking dickheads Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall. They are always against me. I bet they set the whole rumor up so Harry and I would break up, they probably told my friend Emily who used to date Zayn way back.

They are friends, I just don't understand how she can STILL be friends with him though. He is a total tool, a player, he thinks he is a bad boy when really he isn't and he ALWAYS, FUCKING ALWAYS looks at himself in the mirror twenty four seven.

"Louisa I do forgive you, I just think we should just stay friends" Harry said calmly. That completely tore me apart inside, I could feel more tears run down my face as that word "friends" replayed in my mind.

I don't want to be just friends, he does mean something to me. I just have to get him back before any other bitch takes him away from me.

Taking a deep breath, I sniff wiping my eyes getting rid of my tears, looking at the ground I can just hear my heart shatter. "Maybe you should go Harry" I say calmly hoping I won't break down knowing I am breaking down inside from his words.

I kept my eyes on my teddy bear that he gave me on our first year anniversary. I know he is staring at me, he is crying himself, I can tell. I glance at him from the corner of my eye and he sighs. "Yeah….maybe I'll see you sometime?" he says quietly walking to my bedroom door.

I felt my throat being blocked by a hard clump of saliva. I gulped hard looking at him nodding my head a little. I swung my desk chair facing my window, I heard the door open and close with feet shuffling fading away down the stairs and out the door.

I quickly jumped up from my chair, looked outside the window and watched as Harry walked away down the street.

I have to get him back.

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

I just felt like having a breakdown right here, right now in public on this godamn path. I don't care if I cry, I'm hurt, and I feel stuck. Stuck with this regret letting her go, she may have done me wrong but I could have never let her go.

I slipped my other arm in my other bag sleeve and held onto it tight as I sprinted to the parklands. I finally let a cry out beginning with a scream. I feel my warm tears that are familiar to me fall down my face. I fall to my knees gripping on the soft, green grass. I could hear and feel the grass rip as I pull falling back on my arse.

I just want to cry all night, the thought of her crying is breaking my heart. I just want to run back to Louisa and kiss her. I look to the side and see Elena looking at me from a nearby tree. She looks so much like Louisa it's unbelievable, I stand up wiping my tears and cough under my breathe.

She started walking towards me, I held my breath and looked down. I feel as if that is Louisa but I know it's not. I heard her footsteps get closer until she stopped in front of me. I immediately look up in her eyes holding the stare, those bright emerald green eyes looking at me. I look at her soft pink, plump lips. reminded me of how Louisa's lips felt like when I kissed her.

I looked at Elena's face and all I could see was Louisa.

"You ok-" she began calmly but I grabbed her face gently in my hands and kissed her. Her warm lips against mine felt so right. I felt her start to kiss me back until she screwed her face up tightening her lips and pushed me away making our lips break apart.

I looked at her and realized what I just did, I KISSED Elena. NOT LOUISA. "Elena I'm s-" I began but she intruded saying not making any eye contact "It's…..fine". I looked at her confused and walked to her, I took a breather exhaling lightly. "I didn't mean to, I just….I just" I started then grumbled loud, she sighed and said calmly walking towards me "We will never speak of this again". She looked me dead in the eyes and held my shoulder lightly pressing her thumbs in nimbly, she continued "Okay?".

I nodded, tightening my lips hard in a straight line and looked away. I can't believe I kissed her, her lips on mine. I can still feel the tingly on my lips.

And I loved it.

* * *

_**Elena's P.O.V**_

He just kissed me. What the fuck. There must be an explanation for this, but I don't care right now. Too many things are on my mind right now. I look at Harry and he looks confused, I raised an eyebrow at him and say in an awkward tone "Maybe we could go to the others…they are just over by the playground".

He nodded slowly and we both started walking back without talk. I didn't know what to ask him or talk to him about. Well I do know what I wanted to know. I wanted to know why he kissed me. It's not exactly common for a guy to just grab a girl's face and kiss her randomly when you only met them on that exact day.

"HOW WAS THAT KISS ELENA!" I hear Danielle scream out, I looked up at her and see her smirking. I raise an eyebrow at her, I see Niall shuffling his feet lightly across the sand looking down. I couldn't see his face but I'm puzzled because he just huffed out a breath fast and hard.

I wonder what's wrong. Harry looked at me without saying anything and walked off to the bench I was sitting on before I went for a walk. I sighed, looked at Niall and started walking to him. He looked up at me, his face was blank for a bit until he forced a smile.

I could tell because his mouth was about to turn into a smile, it elapsed and then broke out into an actual smile. I know something is bugging him. He sat down on the sand and started playing with it in his hand, shaking it letting the sand slip through his fingers.

I sat down beside him, looking at the sand, I slid my hand through the sand feeling its grittiness. "Niall…what's wrong?" I ask looking at him, the sun on his face. He looks up at me forcing another smile, he answered "Nothing is wrong…why you asking El?".

I looked at him folding my hands over my knees leaning back. "Because you seem off and you're forcing a smile" I reply back to him. He shrugged and said slowly "Some stuff is on my mind…I guess but I'm alright", he nodded looking at me and actually smiled without force. I smiled back and said smoothly "Well I'm actually getting bored…and hungry haha", he laughed and said whilst his smile grew into a grin "We're going to Nando's when Zayn and Lou get here".

I nodded looking back down at the sand and rocks mixed together in my palm. I felt his stare, I glanced up at him looking in his eyes and smiled.

I looked back down feeling the sand and gravel slip through my fingers. The grit feeling of the sand left a tingly sensation on my palm as it disappeared slowly.

* * *

_**Niall's P.O.V**_

"I just want to eat! Im so hungry!" I laugh out looking at Elena, she looked at me smiling and laughed along with me saying "Me too! I eat a lot for a girl like me…but I love food so I don't give a shit". I slowly stopped laughing smiling at Elena again, I looked up at the dark sky and saw that it was starting to rain.

I jumped up grabbing Elena's hand and pulled her undercover sitting on the cement next to the baby's play set. The air was beginning to get colder and colder by the second. The rain started to grow heavier and heavier by the minute.

I looked at Elena who looked like she loved the rain, she smiled letting a couple raindrops hit her small buttoned nose. She tilted her head back allowing the raindrops slide down her smooth, cold cheeks that was once warm.

She giggled glancing at me and straightened her head back up again letting the raindrops fall on her hair creating a crystal effect. She has such beautiful hair, looking so soft, she has the perfect ringlets in her hair too.

"So you didn't exactly tell me where you were from now Niall" she said smiling at me. I chuckled a little looking at her and said "Well I'm from Mullingar".

I saw that smile that I love creep up along her face and a raindrop falling gently on her perfect, clean skin of her left cheek.

* * *

**_Elena's POV_**

"So what's Canterbury like?" I hear Niall ask me in a puzzled tone. I looked up at him again fiddling with a small pebble between my index and middle finger. I shrugged my shoulders a little and replied back laughing quietly "Its cold, sometimes warm, beautiful surroundings, houses….it's like a small town with a small population".

He nodded smirking and asked again with interest "So you were born and raised there?". I nodded slightly tilting my head to the side, "My mother and grandmother were born and raised here like me, but my great grandmother was born in Sicily, Italy before she moved to Canterbury when she fell pregnant with my grandmother at the age of 17".

I love the thought of talking about my family. It's amazing when you think about it, remembering far back into your bloodline. You have so much history on your family, you remember it like it's on the back of your hand.

You know what they went through to get where they are and you know how much they had to sacrifice to get where they wanted to be.

"Seventeen…she was so young, she must of sacrificed a lot to get where she was" Niall said staring at the ant hill just over by the cement edge of the playground. I looked at him and said still "She sacrificed so much for my grandmother…for my family…much goes into detail but it's too much to talk about haha". My focus faded away from Niall and began to concentrate on the green leaf that was floating in the wind along the sand of the playground.

"My parents gave my younger sister up after she was born, she was only born a couple minutes after me, they gave her up to a family who wanted a baby…they could only afford to care for one of us, my father was the only one with a job that brought in as much as a bag of bread could cost…..that's all my mother ever told me whenever I'd ask…I wish I knew where she was now, I'd kill to see her…..sometimes I think to myself…. Wondering what she looks like, if her "parents" told her about who she really is or if I would see her …sometimes I even wished that I was the one they gave up" Niall said looking down at his fingers as he started fiddling around with a small twig he found next to him buried in sand.

Frowning I shook my head a little and started drawing small stick figures in the sand with my finger. "Why you say that Niall?" I ask questioning, I look up at him still drawing with my finger feeling the roughness of the sand and gravel.

"Because if I was the one they gave up…she would have the chance to see her real parents" Niall answered back in an intense tone. I grimaced from his reply and just looked at him and said certainly "That means you wouldn't be able to see your parents and don't say that because you never know if you're going to meet her one day, that means she will get to meet you and her real biological parents….trust me you'll get the family reunion you always wished for Niall…just wait and see it will come".

I patted his shoulder and smiled at him warmly. He returned a smile back, glanced at my hand that was patting his shoulder and said content "You know just what to say…I don't know you but that is one of the things I've noticed". His smile grew bigger as he looked around my face, I couldn't help but smile more than I've ever smiled in a long time. And that smile has never come out before on anyone. Niall made me smile. That REAL smile that I have never shown to anyone in a long time.

"What are the other things you've noticed?" I asked him confused. He laughed, grabbed my other hand and started playing with my fingers gently. I let my hand slip from his shoulder as I watched him play with my fingers. He inhaled smiling, looked down at my hand and next eyed me and said "Well, your that type of girl who would listen to you and won't judge you straight away….you know how to react to things…you seem to be yourself and not try to impress anyone….an-".

He got interrupted by Liam and Danielle laughing and kissing by the bench near the swings. Laughing I looked at the couple smiling, my focus had been disturbed and I looked at Niall. I said "And?" trying to continue our conversation over the noise. Niall glanced at Liam and Danielle then looked at me smiling, "Don't worry about it". I nodded returning back his smile, "You seem to notice quite a lot of things about me though you only met me yesterday".

I smirked at him leaning back on my hand in the sand. He chuckled and smiled looking down at the sand and said gently "I guess you seem interesting". He looked up at me with a happy grin on his face and I just giggled looking up at the dull sky.

I know his eyes are on me, I can feel his stare and I just smiled willingly letting him know I am aware of his staring. He smirked and looked down at the sand again, I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and saw Harry bend down on his knees and kneel on the sand behind us smiling.

"Hey!" Harry said smiling. Niall turned his head around looking at Harry but he didn't smile. "Hey Haz" he said quietly, he looked back down at the sand again continuing to play with it. There is definitely something wrong with him. Could it have been that kiss?.


End file.
